The Volturi Prince Chapter 3
by TwilightRPWritingContest
Summary: Entry 16: By Mattias Stormcrow. "After the death of his Mother Vincent stops caring about life in general. It takes the whole Volturi and two others that Volturi hadn't seen in 800 years: Their Makers. OC/AU"


**Chronicles of a Volturi Prince By: Matthias Stormcrow**

(A/N: I decided to throw a bit of a curve ball in this story. The other two O.C.'s in this chapter are in my Story Azazel Volturi: The Real Vampire Ruler. These events in this mini story will not happen in the other story just to clear that up.)

**Chapter 3: The Revenge** (Jane POV)

It's been five years since the death of Queen Didyme and we all took it hard. Nobody took it harder then Vincent though. He curses his gift for not making an appearance earlier, then he curses himself for living, he calls himself a demon that deserves to go to the pits of hell his words not mine. Then there's Master Marcus. All he does is sit in his throne or room or feeds when it's time. Vincent doesn't feed with us anymore. He goes out and gets his meal and comes back really angry. It took me a while to figure it. I figured it out the first night that I went with Vincent. Here's how that went down

Flashback A Week ago

_I was wondering around the castle it was feeding time I just hope Vincent would be eating with us this time. True be told my chest hurt really bad every time I thought of the pain and anguish Vincent was going through. I know Marcus told him that what happened that day wasn't his fault. I still think he does blame himself. _

_After searching an hour for a clue of his whereabouts I found scent going over his balcony and into Volterra. He's gone feeding on his own._

"_Demitri follow my scent." I shouted as I leapt over the balcony and followed my mate's scent._

_Forty-five minutes later I found him crying over a dead woman that shockingly like Lady Didyme._

"_I didn't mean to kill her." Vincent said in a sad tone._

_I knew this wasn't about the lady he just killed this was about his mother. I took in him in my arms and let him cry in my shoulder. What he said next shocked me to my core._

"_Kill me." Vincent said._

_I never in seventeen years of human life and three plus years as a Vampire ever think I would hear that my mate wants me to kill him. I did the only thing I could think of. I slapped him in the face. His head snapped back in place and his arms light on fire. He looked pissed but he also looked conflicted._

"_I'm sorry I lost my cool love I didn't mean to." I said for the first time in my life I was scared. _

_Something in my eyes must of tipped Vincent to my feelings because the fire stopped and he wrapped his arms around my shaking form._

"_No love I'm sorry I didn't meant to frighten you. You were justified in slapping me. You cleared my head and got me refocused on my goal right now." Vincent said._

"_What's your goal?" I asked._

"_Gain my mother's revenge but to do that I need help." Vincent said._

"_You have my help and Alec's as well. He was like another son to Didyme. This might be the opportunity to bond and form a friendship and become a united front against the Vampires that did this and whoever hired them." I said._

"_I agree." Alec said as he stepped out of the Alleyway with Demitri and Felix right behind him._

"_Your mother was a mother to us all and nothing would please me more then help kill the jerk that did this and watch him burn." Felix said as he extended his hand. "Are you with me brothers?"_

_Alec puts his hand on top of Felix's, then Demitri did the same, I followed after a moment's hesitation. I looked over at Vincent who looking up into the sky. He looked Alec, Felix and Demitri in the eyes._

"_If we're doing this we're doing this my way. I was the one they were after I know that now. Mom traded her life for mine. I want to be the one to take that monster's head and present to my Father and my Uncles and Aunts." Vincent said._

"_Agreed." Alec, Demitri, Felix and I said knowing this had become more personal for Vincent more personal then we knew because this is new Vincent and to be honest this Vincent turned me on and made me feel alive again._

"_Let's do this." Vincent said as we walked back to the Castle to plan our strategy. _

Flashback over

We've been planning ever since. Santiago called in a favor from a friend of his a tracker named James. Turns out James and his motley crew came across a Vampire such as we described. He knew his name, who his coven is and where he was from. His name: Shamrock, Brian Shamrock, Coven Romanian, his mate: Vincent killed her during the attack on us and he's from Iceland. How James knew this I don't know. When I told Vincent my information I was surprised that he didn't round the lot of us up and storm The Shamrock Coward's house. Instead he wanted to unleash his power to it's full potential whatever that means.

The next day it was feeding time again and this time when I walked in I saw one extra body with us: Vincent.

I skipped over to him and nuzzled into his midnight black Cloak that was given to him by his mother. She made one in all different sizes.

"Hello love." Vincent said with peck on my cheek, then my neck that made me shiver.

"Hello." I said. "I'm happy you decided to join us."

"I am too. I have a gift for you to make us more official then we already are." Vincent said.

He began to untie my cloak and take it off of me I felt oddly exposed so I did what any girl would do cover my chest and started whimpering

"Shh baby. I want present you with something more." Vincent said as he gave me a matching Midnight Black Cloak like his and kissed my lips and forehead.

"I can't accept this. Your family will kill me for wearing this." I said trying to give it back to him.

"Please accept the gift mi Bella. You'll hurt me if you don't." Vincent said.

I looked over at Caius and Aro and they both mouthed the words "Take the gift." Marcus looked like he wanted to kill me for not accepting the gift the first time. I looked at Vincent and I saw tears coming out of his eyes oh no. He turned around and walked away he looked hurt and completely heart broken.

I heard a Vampire come up behind me and I felt them slap me in the back of the head. I turned around only to get slapped in the face by Heidi and Corin.

"What are you doing?" Corin said looking really angry with me.

"I-I-I" I managed to get out.

"Go after him. I may not be his mate but if he goes back into that shell of his after finally getting over his problems enough to dine with us I'm holding you responsible. Now go after him before I turn you into ash." Heidi said.

It was no secret that Heidi cared for Vincent just like the way Lord Master Azazel and Mistress Luceria cared for us when we were brought into this life.

"Your right Heidi." I said as I sprinted out the door that Vincent left through. Here I come my Mate and this time nothing is going to hold me back.

I ran around the Castle following my Mate's scent. I was walking down a narrow hallway when this unspeakable pain spread across my chest Vincent's in trouble.

"Red alert. Vincent's in trouble." I shouted as I followed my heart.

My heart told me to go to the gardens that Lady Didyme loved. I ran through the door and what I saw would haunt me forever. I saw Vincent first and he gushing blood out of a wound in his chest and out of his mouth. There was a female Vampire crouched next to Vincent and she was trying to heal the wounds and wasn't very effective at it. I saw seven Vampires including the Shamrock Coward surround another Vampire that I knew was the Lord Master himself. Aro, Caius Marcus, the Wives and Guards arrived on the scene.

"These sons of bitches are mine for what they did to my daughter-in-law and grandson." The Lord Master Azazel said with a snarl.

"They're all yours Master." Aro said as He, Caius and Marcus all attended to my fallen love.

"Please lady Luceria you must save my son?" Marcus pleaded with Mistress Luceria.

"I can't Marcus but you," Luceria said looking at me. "You can for you are his true mate. Bite him and save."

I looked into my love's eyes.

"T-T-Ti a-a-a-amo." Vincent stuttered out.

"Ti amo." I replied back as I bit his neck beginning the change for my mate.

I stood up and I locked eyes with the Lord Master.

"What do you want me to do to these monster's Young Jane?" Azazel asked.

"Kill them all. Leave none alive." I replied.

"My pleasure." Azazel said as he unsheathed two swords.

These weren't normal swords by any stretch of the imagination. These were forged from the Blood and Venom of the Lord Master Himself. These Swords are capable of killing Vampires. I've seen him execute Vampires myself with those very blades.

"Let's dance." Azazel said as he charged them.

That was the most gruesome execution I've ever seen in my life. It reminded me of the Chernobyl Accident in Russia. You couldn't look away. In ten minutes flat Lord Master killed all seven offenders with not a scratch on him. I guess fighting for eleven hundred years will hone your art of war. Luceria lit the corpses on fire and Azazel and Luceria gently picked Vincent up and carried him into the Castle that they haven't been in to for the last eight hundred years. I looked back at the Gardens and I saw the outline of Didyme Volturi.

"I'm sorry I failed him." I mumbled.

"You didn't. You gave him what I couldn't: a reason to live. Don't throw it away."

"I won't…mother." I said as I turned my back to be with my changing mate.

(A/N: There you have it the end of this small story. Now these events won't happen in Azazel Volturi: The Real Vampire Ruler. I just figured this would be fun to write. Let me know what you think.)


End file.
